Even Big Jedi get Scared Sometimes
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: Luke Skywalker's daughter, Opie goes to her father for confort after having a nightmare please review. I really appriciate your comments and i don't mind constructive criticisim either
1. It's Okay to be Scared

**Okay this is just a cute little story I wrote. The little girl in this is my OC in the Star Wars universe. Her full name is Opal Shmi Skywalker and she's Luke and Ivy's (My OC) older child. She's a few years older than Ben.**

"Papa?" a small frightened voice intruded on the young Jedi master's sleep. Luke opened his eyes to find a little girl's almost exactly like his peering at him. They were red from crying.

"What is it?" Luke asked his little daughter. She must have had a bad dream during the night.

"I-I had a bad dream," she said, "there was a scary bad man and he wanted me to come with him but I runnaway."

Luke looked at his daughter with concern, "Opie what did this man look like?"

"He hadda mask, I fink and he breathe real funny," she said, "he breathe like this." She put her small hands over a mouth making a suspiciously familiar rasping sound. What was Vader doing in her dreams?

"It's okay, Opie," he said wiping a stray tear from the three year old's freckled cheek. She looked just like him, same eyes, and same hair, even the same little dimple in the chin. She whimpered.

"I not upposed to get scared," she said.

He smiled, "There's nothing wrong with being scared. You wanna know a secret?" the little one's head bobbed up and down, "Even your daddy gets scared sometimes."

"Really?" then she stuck her lip out accusingly, "but you a big Jedi!"

That adorable little pout always got to him. Whenever Opie frowned she would stick her bottom lip out. Luke laughed, "Just because I got scared doesn't mean I let it control me. When there's been something I was afraid of, I faced it."

"So I gotta face the scary man?" the small child said visibly shuddering.

"Not tonight, my dear Opal," Luke reassured, "I'll protect you." She snuggled against his chest and was lulled to sleep by her father's heartbeat.

"mmhh, Luke what is it?" Ivy asked sleepily.

"Nothing, Opie just had a bad dream," he was running his fingers through his daughter's silky hair, "go back to sleep." Ivy wrapped her arms around her husband and soon the little family was fast asleep.


	2. Let Sleeping Jedi Lie

He came home from classes to find a slender form crashed on the couch. Clearly, his twenty-two year old daughter was back from her mission.

Twenty-two. How on earth could his Little Gem be twenty-two? And a Jedi knight. He shook his head; he found it so hard to believe that eighteen years ago she had been crawling into bed with him and Ivy after having nightmares. When he had still been in his twenties.

He laughed quietly and shook his head. He ruffled her now short hair. Much to Luke's surprise she opened her eyes.

"Dad, what?" She said, half-asleep.

He whispered gently, "Nothing, Little gem. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmh," she replied, quickly dropping off. Once he knew she was sound asleep, he picked her up and carried her to her old room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Little Gem."


	3. Luke's Nightmare

It happened two weeks after their marriage. His tortured cries woke her, he was drenched in sweat. "No," he moaned, "Please! Father!" Luke whimpered, clearly reliving some traumatic point in his life, "Don't leave me!"

Ivy stroked his forehead, "It's okay, Love." She whispered. He moaned and rolled over.

He cried out, "NO! FATHER!" She shook him gently.

"Luke! Luke! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!" He cried out again and his eyes snapped open.

He shot up, chest heaving, tears running down his face. "Ivy!"

She stroked his shoulder, "It's okay, it's just a dream."

He threw his arms around her, "Don't leave me!"

She placed her hand on his face, "I'd never leave you, Luke, you hear me."

He took several erratic breaths and seemed to calm down, "I-I know. I just had a horrible dream."

"The day your father died?" She asked. His head bobbed up and down, "I'm sorry."

"I hate having these stupid nightmares!" he groaned, "I wish they would just stop."

She sighed, "I know, I know. Don't worry, Luke it'll get better." Ivy kissed his cheek, causing him to smile; "Now that's more like it!"

He snuggled down under the blankets, "Let's go back to sleep, I'm tired."

"Me too!" Ivy yawned cuddling up to him. The two of them quickly fell asleep.


	4. Another Nightmare

"Dad?" a quiet scared voice came from the direction of the door. He opened his eyes and sat up.

He murmured still half asleep, "What is it?"

"I had the dream again." The fifteen year old said, shaking all over.

He got out of bed, "I know the feeling. Can you tell me about it?"

"This one was much longer." She said, "I think I was you."

He combed her hair with his fingers, "How did you know?"

"It wasn't my voice," she said, "It was yours. I know it was."

He nodded, "What Happened?"

"I don't remember the exact words," she said, "but I remember screaming. And my right wrist starting hurting really bad."

Her father looked distinctly concerned, "Was anyone there with you?"

"Yeah Vader," was her reply.

Luke nodded understandingly, "Did he say anything?"

"I'm not sure, but I-you were horrified." She said, "I woke up screaming."

He hugged her, "it's okay, Opie."

She sniffled and buried her head against his shoulder and cried. Luke sighed, this wasn't the first time, and he was sure it would happen again. He often wondered why she always had dreams about his own past. Why did his Little Gem have to relive the horrible that had happened in his past?

It was a gift and a curse, being so strongly in tune with the feelings of others around her, like Opie was. She knew when someone didn't trust her, or didn't like her. It had saved her on several occasions, but it had nearly torn her apart on other ones.

He had tried so hard to hide the memories that had assaulted him the previous night. But apparently not hard enough, "I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head, "No daddy, you can't help that those bad things happened. And you can't help that you have to go through them again sometimes."

He smiled. _From the mouths of babes._ "No, I'm sorry you have to live through those memories."

She shook her head, "As much as I wish I wasn't able to feel what other people feel, and think, I know I was given it to help others."

Luke patted his daughter's freckled cheek, "You know, sometimes you remind me of an orphaned farm boy I once knew."

"It's the hairdo isn't it?" she laughed, fluffing her short hair.

He smiled back, "Well you do look just like me, but I was referring to the way you behave."

She nodded, "I act like you?"

"Yes," he said, "almost exactly!"


	5. Antilles Have Nightmares Too

"Mama?" a little boy's voice came from the door. Opie groaned and rolled over.

"Bad dream?" she asked groggily. Her son, Marcus nodded. Opie scooped up the four year old. He had inherited more of his father's looks, except for the same trademark Skywalker blue eyes. She brushed the black hair away from his forehead, "You wanna tell me about it, Markie?"

He shook his head.

"That's okay," she said, reminding herself so much of her father when she had nightmares. She pinched his cute little button nose, "I won't let those bad old monsters get you."

The little boy giggled, which woke his father, "He have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," then she addressed the child, "You wanna stay with Mommy and Daddy tonight?"

His head bobbed up and down and he snuggled up against her shoulder. Then the Antilles settled down to sleep the rest of the night away.


End file.
